Kandarin
Kandarin is een Members-Only koninkrijk in de wereld van Gielinor, geregeerd door King Lathas van East Ardougne. Er is, anders dan in andere naties, een democratische regering in Ardougne, de Ardougne City Council. De raad, daarentegen, is erg zwak in vergelijking met een normaal koninkrijk. Het koninkrijk bestaat uit de meerderheid van het land ten westen van de White Wolf Mountain. Kandarin ligt aan de grens van een ander machtig koninkrijk, Asgarnia, aan het oosten, en de Fremennik Province naar het noorden, de bossen van Tirannwn naar het westen en de Feldip Hills naar het zuiden. Kandarin is het grootste koninkrijk in Gielinor. Kandarin is een rijk koninkrijk, bijna net zo sterk als het Koninkrijk van Misthalin. Hun economie drijft vooral door industrieën in plaatsen als Seers' Village en Yanille. Het handelt ook veel met de grenzende naties. Er wordt zelfs gezegd dat Kandarin connecties heeft met landen ver in het westen, waar niet veel mensen geweest zijn. Ondanks dit, heeft Kandarin veel problemen; in 136 van het Vijfde Tijdperk was de vorige koning, King Ulthas gestorven in een ongeluk tijdens het jagen, zonder te zeggen wie zijn opvolger zou zijn. Zijn twee zonen, Lathas en Tyras splitsten de stad onder zichzelf. De problemen in de stad zorgden ervoor dat de stad zwakker werd, en de gevaren van de ogres in het zuiden, toegenomen misdaad in East Ardougne, en zelfs sea trolls aan de Noord-Westelijke kust zorgden voor problemen voor King Lathas. Zelfs nog erger, King Tyras heeft zijn stad verlaten door een verschrikkelijke plaag, en vertrok met een kruistocht in de landen van de elven: Tirannwn. West Ardougne is nu onder quarantine, en veel inwoners geloven dat King Tyras de plaag veroorzaakt heeft. Het blijkt dat King Lathas zijn broer expres liet vermoorden om de rest van Gielinor te veroveren. Geschiedenis De Geschiedenis van Kandarin voor zijn ontdekking Er is niet veel bekend over de landen van Kandarin tot het late Vierde Tijdperk. In het Tweede Tijdperk waren de bekende inwoners van Kandarin elven, gnomes en mensen. De inwonende elven aanbidden Seren, en de mensen volgden Saradomin en Armadyl. Wie de gnomes aanbeden, was onbekend. Zaros, wiens rijk dat in het midden van de huidige wildernis ligt, kon Kandarin niet in. Het is ook bekend dat in het Tweede Tijdperk een grote tempel van een van Saradomin's patriotten onder de grond gebouwd werd. De tempel werd verlaten door onbekende redenen, maar een Saradominist ontdekker genaamd Valdez herontdekte de Staff of Armadyl binnenin. Dit leidde tot een serie van gebeurtenissen waardoor Zaros viel en de God Wars begon. Tijdens de God Wars, werden de nederzettingen in Kandarin verwoest en de elven trokken terug naar Tirannwn. Gnomes werden gedwongen ondergronds te leven. Tijdens het begin van het Vierde Tijdperk, kwamen de gnomes weer naar boven, en vonden uit dat de inwoners van Kandarin nu barbaren waren, waarvan sommigen op gnomes jaagden, en ze daarbij dwong te leven in verborgen nederzettingen. Vergeleken met de andere twee grote koninkrijken, is Kandarin de meest recent gevonden, en het kostte een lange tijd voor de stammen om zich er te vestigen. Later in het vierde tijdperk, was modern Kandarin vooral bewoond door Elven, onder het regime van King Baxtorian. In het jaar 1930, hoorde Baxtorian over het verraad van de Iorwerth Clan bij Prifddinas, hij verliet zijn koninkrijk om de stad te helpen, maar hij zag dat er geen hoop voor Prifddinas was, en toen hij terugkwam was zijn koninkrijk verwoest. Er wordt gezegd dat hij zichzelf onder een waterval had begraven. Geen elven hebben nog de bergen van Arandar overgestoken. In het middelpunt van het late vierde tijdperk, was er een gigantisch gevecht tussen twee goblin stammen: de Battle of Plain of Mud. Op dat punt, was er weinig inkomen, en de goblins, die zwakker waren geworden aan het einde van de God Wars, hadden de kracht niet om de sterkere nederzettingen van de mensen of gnomes binnen te vallen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de goblins elkaar aanvielen, wat erop uitliep dat een gigantisch gevecht plaatsvond, dichtbij de tegenwoordige Fishing Guild. Na het gevecht, beëindigt door een Narogoshuun stam vechter, werd een tempel op de plek gebouwd van de veldslag, die wegzakte in de modder, wat de locatie geheim hield voor andere rassen. De stichting van het officiële Kandarin en erna Ardougne's vroegere geschiedenis is geschreven in het artikel East Ardougne. Deze sectie legt de geschiedenis van Kandarin uit. Voor de vondst van Kandarin was een geruïneerde buitenpost buiten de stad bewoond door Zamorakian Magiërs, die vaak de kleine stad Ardougne beroofden. Deze periode stond lokaal bekend als de Dreaded Years of Tragedy. Uiteindelijk verliet een leger Ardougne om ze te bevechten. Het gevecht was erg bloederig, en uiteindelijk bleven er maar twee broeders leven, een van het leger, een van de magiërs. Het is mogelijk dat er meer overlevenden waren, sinds dit als een fabel klinkt. Dit gevecht staat bekend als The Great Battle. De twee overlevenden van beide partijen waren broers. Na het gevecht, stichtte één broer de Ardougne Market, terwijl de andere het koninkrijk Kandarin stichtte (hoewel bronnen onduidelijk zijn of hij een koning was, sommigen zeggen dat het koninkrijk in het jaar 7 van het Vijfde Tijdperk gesticht was, en dat toen koning Ardignas (wiens bloedlijn momenteel aan de macht is) de koning werd). De officiële stichting van het Koninkrijk was in 1067 door King Narras' voorouder. Een aantal jaren later, in het 7de jaar van het Vijfde Tijdperk, verwijderden een groep Saradominists, onder leiding van Sir Ceril Carnillean's voorouder slechte beïnvloedingen van het gebied rond Ardougne, wat misschien ook de verbanning van Hazeel veroorzaakte. Sommigen zeggen dat dit de stichting van het Koninkrijk van Kandarin was, en niet van The Great Battle Na een paar eeuwen sinds Kandarin's stichting, ging het leiderschap van het koninkrijk over naar King Narras. King Narras was, jammer genoeg, gek, en stond erom bekend om inwoners voor zijn eigen plezier te executeren, in een spel wat hij Hangman (Galgje) noemde. Na zijn dood, werd Narras opgevolgd door King Ulthas, die een wijze en eerlijke koning was. Er wordt gezegd dat het Ulthas was die de Ardougne City Council stichtte; en dus een deel van zijn macht afgaf aan de raad. In het jaar 132, arriveerde King Arthur van een andere dimensie, samen met de Knights of the Round Table. Ulthas gaf ze een groot kasteel dichtbij Seer's Village. Lord Sinclair, de vorige landeigenaar, was boos, maar accepteerde te verhuizen naar een kleiner landhuis, genaamd Sinclair Mansion, ten noorden van het Koninkrijk Kandarin. In het jaar 136, stierf koning Ulthas in een jaagongeluk, voordat hij zei wie zijn opvolger werd. Zijn twee zoons, Lathas en Tyras, besloten de stad op te splitsen onder zichzelf. King Lathas, beschermer van Oost-Ardougne, was een succesvolle man, ondanks de donkere geruchten die om hem heen hingen; zoals over dat hij King Tyras liet vermoorden, en een nepplaag liet gaan door de stad, met mourners. West-Ardougne is nu nog steeds onder quarantaine. Steden & Dorpen *Ardougne (Hoofdstad) **East Ardougne **West Ardougne *Catherby *Yanille *Seers' Village *Hemenster *Witchaven *Fight Arena (Khazard Hoofdkwartier) *Port Khazard *Tree Gnome Stronghold *Tree Gnome Village Overige Locaties *Legends' Guild *Ranging Guild *Fishing Guild *Magic Guild *Camelot *Sinclair Mansion *Coal Trucks *Baxtorian Falls *Khazard Battlefield *Castle Wars *Battlefield Quests *Fishing Contest *Merlin's Crystal *Holy Grail *Murder Mystery *Elemental Workshop *Legends Quest *Dwarf Cannon *Waterfall Quest *The Grand Tree *Making History *Eagle's Peak *Swan Song *Plague City *Biohazard *Regicide *Hazeel Cult *Sheep Herder *Underground Pass *Sea Slug *Scorpion Catcher *Temple of Ikov *Clock Tower *Tower of Life *Cold War *Monk's Friend *Fight Arena *Tree Gnome Village *Watchtower *The Eyes of Glouphrie *The Hand in the Sand *Monkey Madness *Observatory Quest Achievement Diary *Seers' Village Achievement Diary en:Kandarin Category:Locaties Category:Kandarin